1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to beverage retaining devices and more specifically it relates to an adjustable beverage holder for a folding lounge chair.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous beverage retaining devices have been provided in prior art that are adapted to engage with beverage containers, so as to keep them stabilized to prevent the spillage of the liquid contents therefrom. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.